Katerina the vampire witch
by Esor
Summary: Katerina is a witch, the Volturi Princess, and a spy for Aro. After her parents divorced she has to move with her father to Forks, Washington. She doesn't know where she's going and what she'll find there. K E.
1. Chapter 1 The Arrival

**Summary:**

Katerina is a witch and the Volturi Princessbut also a spy sent by the Volturi to keep an eye on the Cullens. After her parents divorced she had to move with her father to Forks, Washington. She doesn't know where she's going and what she'll find there. K+E.

**Chapter 1 The Arrival**

The flight to Port Angeles was awful. When I left home uncle Aro and Demetri asked me if I want a private plane that takes me directly to Port Angeles and like a fool I said no, because from today I want to live like a normal human, no more supernatural around me.

At the airport my dad was waiting in my red and black Bugatti Veyron. Everyone was looking at my lovely car given to me at my 16th anniversary by my uncles. I put my baggage in the trunk and he gave me my keys. In 20 minutes we were in Forks, that was only possible if you break the speed law. After the sign that we entered in the small town I made left and drove through woods. In front of me was my new home. Made with glass and brick with two floors, a big covered pool and a big garage. The house I always dreamt of is now in front of me.

"Darling, do you like it?" my father asked me.

"It's ok, did you searched my sketch from 8th grade? "

"Yes, and the architect made only tiny little changes. Still, I don't understand why the second floor has only one room and a bathroom and nothing else."

"That is a mystery for you dad, but that floor is mine! " I said smirking.

I took my baggage upstairs and then began to unpack the boxes that came in earlier this morning. I took out my wand from my boot and waved it a few times. In about ten minutes all my things were where they belonged, then I pushed the wall made bookcase in and entered the dark room that my dad doesn't have to know about. I arranged the room and put the portal on the wall and made it big again. I only had to arrange all my potions and things in place when…

"Kat, it's dinner time!" I hear my dad screaming from the kitchen. I put my wand in my boot and left the room.

I ate some Milanese spaghetti and then went for a drive in the town. I took my Bugatti and when I entered the driveway a shiny silver Volvo stopped and stared at my car. Maybe it was to eye catching for this town. I took my phone and called Santiago.

"Hello princess, how are you?"

" I wanted to ask you something, is my Bugatti to flashy for Forks? "

"Yes, but why are you asking?" he asked me curious.

"A Volvo just toped and was staring at my car, can you send me something less flashy and fast enough? " I asked with my begging voice.

"How about a Volvo X C90? It's ok with you? It's also good if you need to go for some off-road. "

"When will it be here? "

"One week or maybe two."

"Thanks San, say hy to everyone. Love you!" I say and close the phone.

Driving I stopped by the school, which I wasn't impressed. A two leveled building painted in washed green with a small canteen in the same color. Compared to my ex school this was more like a ugly duckling. I drove back home and gone to sleep.

I usually am dreamless, but tonight I dreamt about a boy, I couldn't see his face but he had bronze hair and was like a Greek god. He held me in his arms and I felt confortable. I wanted to ask his name but…


	2. Chapter 2 The Meeting

**Chapter 2 The Meeting**

The clock beat 7 am and i woke up. Outside was raining, quite annoying. After the morning shower and the 15 minutes in the bathroom I went to my closet and chose a red shirt with black jeans and red stilettos, I put some things in my bag and got the black rain coat on with my name in scripted on the back. It was a part away gift made by Heidi for me.

Arriving at school in my Bugatti I attracted everyone's eyes. They were all whispering about the new girl and I tried not to listen to their conversations. After two minutes the silver Volvo that I saw yesterday was parking next to my car, at least someone has some sense here. Staring at the people that were getting of looking at my car, I saw a blonde girl, slim and perfect to be a model talking so enthusiastically about the changes that she would make to my car. They were three boys and two girls. All of them seemed like they were from some famous magazine. I turned around and went to the office to get my schedule, I didn't even needed to say my name because the woman there was very happy to see me and help me with my schedule. After I finished a blond boy with blue eyes came to me.

"Hy, you must be the new girl, Kat, I'm Zake!" He was all smiling and hoping.

"Not interested, grow up and then come to me!" I said sarcastically.

"You have a headache? "

"Told you, LEAVE!" I growled.

I went to my classes with a little effort because I didn't know where I was headed. In my first class I was with the blond chick that was staring at my car. I put a little spell on her mind so that all her thoughts could appear written in my notebook. It was interesting, she wasn't thinking about who was driving that car, she was just so excited to have a car like that and make changes to the engine and make it so even faster. I wanted to know her name so I tried to introduce myself to her.

"Hy, I'm Katerina, Katerina Corvin, I'm new here and I kind of liked your expression when you saw the Bugatti. Are you a car fan? "

"Hy, I'm Rosalie Hale, nice to meet you. How did you know that I'm a fan car?" she asked shocked.

"You were talking to the changes that you could make to the engine and make it faster, even though you look like a super model. "

"You are quite observant!" she told me with a smile."What was your last name?" she asked curious.

"Corvin, I'm from Romania, then moved with my parents to Italy, more exactly Voltera!" I smiled seeing how she became serious all of a sudden. "You and your family should go there, you'll blend in perfectly!" I continued and she relaxed.

"Maybe, I was there once but didn't really liked the agglomeration. " she tried to make a joke.

The bell rang, I waved at Rosalie and till lunch nobody tried talking to me. When I went to the cafeteria haven was going down. Rosalie waved at me and made me a sign soo that I could sit with them so I went to get my food which was simple, but after that the table where most of the normal kids were, they started throwing food at everyone, including me. My favorite shirt abd hair were now full with spaghetti, pizza and other foods, so I got pissed, went out and got a hand full of mud, then went to the kids.

"Who started this?" I asked very commanding.

"Zake, apologies to her, otherwise she's going to cry. " a stupid short haired girl said.

"Look here girlie, I don't need some lame apologies but I would really like you to eat this and next time to shut up." After I said it I put in her mouth the hand full of mud. "And for you Zake, if I'll catch you having a food fight when I'm around, I'll do the same to you, understood?" He nodded but the short haired girl didn't learned her lesson.

"You lousy bitch, you'll pay for this!" The short haired stupid girl said.

I went in the parking lot and got in my car. In five minutes I was home having a shower and changing myself in a black skirt with a pink shirt and a pair of stilettos boots, when I heard someone in the living room analyzing the house. I went down stairs really slow and without noise with a baseball bat in my hand. Arriving in the living room I saw the most handsome boy the world will ever have. He had bronze hair, liquid topaz eyes, perfectly sculpted, high cheekbones, straight nose, perfect full lips with razor sharp, straight, white teeth. He looks like a god that came to earth. Somehow he reminds me of my dream.

Why is my supernatural life appearing all the time? Why can't I live a normal human life? I ask myself. Actually I should make him aware that I'm here. For a vampire he's pretty senseless.

"Hey, what are you searching for?" I ask in one breath and I startle him.

"Hy, I saw you in the cafeteria and wanted to make sure you are ok!" he said smirking. God that made me feel like I'm melting.

"And you thought you'll just enter in my home without asking and wait to see if I'm ok? " I asked but I didn't let him answer. "I have to admire your courage and boldness, that's a first till now!" I said laughing.

"Tell me, I never saw someone like you in my entire life! Oh, by the way, I'm Edward, Edward Cullen!"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Katerina but my friends call me Kat." I said. "Oh, we should go back to school, I's about time."

"See you there!" he said rushing out the door

**Edward's Story:**

I was admiring how well her house was built and with how much care and good sense it was furnished. I was impressed by her father's taste but this girl has no fear and she is so beautiful. When I saw her this morning I thought she was an angel that came for me. White skin tone, aqua blue eyes, black long straight hair, with good fashion sense and the way that she made her presence known. She walked, talked and acted like a true princess. I looked through people's minds to see how they saw here and every boy in the school wanted to be her pet and the girls were envious of her beauty. She is even more beautiful than Rose, and she's a vampire. How can a human like her exist?

"Hey, what are you searching for?" She startled me with her question. If my heart were to beat I think that now it would have skipped a beat.

"Hy, I saw you in the cafeteria and wanted to make sure you are ok!" I said the most lousy sentence in the world. I was so embarrassed.

"And you thought you'll just enter in my home without asking and wait to see if I'm ok? " She didn't let me answer her question and continued. "I have to admire your courage and boldness, that's a first till now!" She said laughing. She admired me, she admired a monster that could rip her head. I tried to see what she was thinking but I couldn't.

"Tell me, I never saw someone like you in my entire life! Oh, by the way, I'm Edward, Edward Cullen!" I was complimenting her. I never met someone that I couldn't read it's mind and be so not afraid.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Katerina but my friends call me Kat." She said. "Oh, we should go back to school, I's about time." What a lovely name she has. So unique and so strong.

"See you there!" I said rushing out the door, leaving her behind.

**Katerina's Story:**

I closed the door and ran to my car. Being late by 5 minutes was nothing so I walked in the class and sat on the empty seat next to Edward. The teacher wanted to say something but when he saw my face he stopped. He gave us a flash test and then talked through the last part of the hour, and I was sketching how my witch room should look like since I didn't finished yesterday, and was thinking how would I spy the Cullens. I had to do my job, even though I thought that maybe I won't run into them and I wouldn't have to do it.

After school I was going to my car when someone grabbed my hair and was taking me somewhere.

"Who is there?" I ask seeming afraid.

"Shut up cow, just follow if you don't wanna hurt more."I recognized the voice, it was the stupid girl from the cafeteria.

"Oh god, why don't you people just leaving me alone? " I said louder than it should.

She took me to the back of the school in the woods and started telling me names and punching me like a girl. I stayed for about five minutes letting her be and then I got bored.

"You know you're wasting my time and I really don't like that!"

She started hitting me a little harder but I still didn't feel anything because of the shield I put on myself when I found out that there were vampires in this town. I got very bored and by the time I wanted to punch her a little Edward came searching for me and he scared the hell out of the girl.

"Emma, what the hell are you doing! You promised that you'll be a good girl and never do this again!" he said with calm but I could see desperation in his eyes.

"Edward, she started it in the cafeteria this afternoon." She said pleading.

"Look here, you will never touch or say anything about her, understood?" he said looking into her eyes.

The boy could read and control minds, nice, uncle Aro would like him as a guard member, but I won't give Edward to him. He'll be mine, but for now let's get a triple layer mental shield. After he finished with her, he wanted to make me forget what I saw so he tried really hard to get into my mind and when he couldn't he was very frustrated. I believe I'm the first human that his mind control didn't work on.

"Are you okay?" He asked me concerned.

"Yeah, she hits like a kid. What did you do to her?" I ask curiously and he tensed a little.

"Just talked, why?" He was trying to fake it.

"Thanks, I think!" I said it going back to the parking lot.

I got in my lovely car and went home. What a day, and it's not over yet. I changed clothes and then went out for a jog. I jogged through the woods for about three hours when I realized that I should head home and make dinner. Suddenly I hear a tree break and the wind passing by me fast. I was sure that he saw me and by the time it turned around I jumped on his back.

"Hello mate!" I said giggling.

"What are you?" He asked me surprised and terrified.

"A friend I think, surprised? I bet you are one of Carlisle's kids! "

"How…What?" He was babbling.

"You'll find out soon, can you take me home? Straight ahead till you see a villa, thank you! " I said and I caught tighter on him.

In five minutes I was home, I said thanks again and then went in and prepared dinner. The big guy was still in front of my house whit his mouth open. I went outside and told him to come in. He was sitting by the counter when my phone rang.

"Hello uncles, how are you?" I asked putting my phone on speaker.

"We're fine Kat, how's Forks?" Aro asks me.

"Fine, slippery and very wet, oh, I made some friends at school! "

"Who?" they asked enthusiastic.

"Rosalie Hale, she's like a supermodel and loves cars. I believe she would have a great time talking to Santi. There is one which is with me right now, say hy to him!"

"Hello to Kat's friend, I'm Aro, her uncle and this are my brothers, Caius and Marcus!" they said politely.

"Hello, I'm Emmett Cullen! Nice to meet you too!" He said tensed.

"Kat, you tricked us! I'll tell Santi not to send you the Volvo, which by the way is gorgeous!" Marcus tells me.

"Fine, the kids already got used to it." I said confident but beneath I was afraid that he'll hold on to his word.

"You're kidding, your car is like the new star in the parking lot, everyone is talking about you and your car!" Emmett started to talk.

"So, it seems you still need your new car. Now I really wish Santi didn't send it earlier." Marcus said disappointed.

"Love you Daddy! Oh, I forgot to tell you about the third friend or mate. His name is Edward Cullen and he looks exactly like the sketch I made in 1st grade and like the boy I dreamt. When I touched him today I was electrified and I believe he felt it too. It was strong and since then I can't think of anything else. "

"Duude, that meens you're his mate! And that makes you my sister!" Emmett spoke again.

"He is right darling, you're his mate. Weird thought your mate should be someone almost as powerfull as you!" Marcus said.

"Mind reader and mind controller says something to you?" I asked.

"Mind controller! That can't be, when we were made the only power that any of us could have is this and you say he has it!"

"Yes, and I'm not giving him to any of you, he's mine!" I said. "And don't think that if he's my mate you can control him, I won't allow it!" My voice changed and it was full of orders and confident. "Have to finish dinner, Richard is coming in about a hour, Love ya all!"

"Bye kitty Kat!" everyone said.

Emmett was looking at me and I was fuming around because they used that nick name again. I hate that nick name, I despise it. He was still siting down when I accidently cut my finger. When it happened I felt Emm tense in the background.

_"__Facere__me__frigus__iterum__"_ (Make me cold again) I said and my blood stopped flowing and I healed instantly. Emmett has calmed and was looking amazed at me.

"How?" he asked whispering.

"Mmm… How could I explain it?" I said wondering. "I am a human, a vampire and a witch so basically I can change between forms. I'm human because that is how I was borne, a vampire because Marcus changed me so he is my second dad and a witch because my mom is one and she is also the most powerful witch there is. "

"WOW, I wasn't expecting this!" he said.

"One more thing, please don't tell anyone yet. I know Edward can read your thoughts so please block them. I will tell everyone when the time comes."

"Ok sis, I believe in you!" he said with a big grin on his face. "I should go, your human dad is parking his car!" he said leaving.

"Thanks bro, see you tomorrow!" I said normally and I know he heard.

I changed in my human form when my dad entered in the house. I greeted him and put the dinner on the table. He went to his room to change and wash his hands before coming down to eat. We ate and then he remained to wash the dishes and I went to my room.

**At the Cullens**

"Emmet where were you? You said you'r going for a run and it passed four hours since then!" Rosalie was raising her voice at him.

"Calm down, I met the new girl which was running through the woods and I started to run at human pace and met her." He said but didn't let Rose say something because he continued. "Dude, she is the best human I met since I was changed. She's smart, funny, beautiful, but not beautiful than you. She likes fast cars, reading, listening to good music and…" he said in a whisper so that no one except Rose can hear, "Edward, and by what she told me, I think he's her mate".

When he finished Rose was jumping from happiness and was squeaking. She was happy that her brother found his mate and will be happy. Her future sister was gonna be her car partner and everyone will gonna be happy.

"I only hope everyone will like her. I met her in math today and she's the best!" Rose was saying something good about someone and a human.

"Tomorrow's gonna blast!" he said giving Rose a big hug and a kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

Finishing sketching how my layer will look like I went for a shower and then to sleep. Again I've dreamed of him. I was in his arms and was content with my life. The morning came rather fast.

"Wake up sunshine; you'll be late for school!" Richard said knocking at the door.

I got up and hit the shower. God, the hot water felt so good on my skin in the morning. I realized what was the time, after half an hour under the water, so I got out and started dressing. I put on a black shirt, my skinny black jeans, a purple jacket and some purple snickers. I put my flaming red hair in a ponytail, some makeup on my face and then thrown my bag over the shoulder.

"What's for breakfast?" I asked while coming down the stairs.

"Your favorites, pancakes!" Richard said and I started eating them in a hurry.

"Great cook you are, have a good day!" I said after taking the last bite and leaving.

"You to girl. Have fun!" He said waving and a responded back with a wave also.

Arrived at school I parked my car and by the time I was grabbing my backpack from the passenger seat the Cullen's arrived as well. Emmett didn't wait for Edward to park the car because he jumped. Everyone was now staring at him as he was coming at full human speed running at me. I made a step on the left and he got to hug my car.

"Meanie!" He said pouting.

"Just trying to stay alive, I'm fragile bear!" I said laughing.

The others joined me and then Rosalie came to hug me. Her ice cold skin in contact with my human skin made me shiver a little. Sometimes you have to keep the appearances. The big bear came afterwards and hugged me.

"Alice what is wrong?" I asked when I saw her eyes looking somewhere further and she had no expression on her face.

"Oh, sorry, I was just thinking about something." She said after several seconds.

We didn't say anything and went to our classes. The first was with Alice. She was scrabbling in her notebook but I somehow knew that something was off. I opened my notebook at a white page and threw the spell of mind reading to her. Her thoughts started to appear on my pages.

"_Why did I saw the Volturi? Why was Edward fighting with Marcus? What is happening? Everytime someone is with the new girl I get blackouts, when I try to see her I cannot. Oh, I'm so frustrated! Fine, I want to get to know this girl, I have a feeling that something good will happen but if the Volturi are going to come in the picture what will we do? I don't want Ed hurt or anyone!_"

She is such an angel, I get that she is a seer. She is such a selfless person. I just wanted to say to her that nobody will hurt her family but that would mean that I'll expose myself.

"Hey, sorry for being out and cold. Can we start over?" The pixie asked me.

"Sure." I said smiling.

"I'm Alice Cullen, nice to meet you!" She said lending her hand forward.

"Katerina Corvin, nice to meet you too!" I said grabbing her hand.

"We're gonna be such good friends in the future!" She said giving me a hug.

"I'm glad to hear that!" I said sincerely responding to her hug.

"We should go shopping someday!" She said full of energy.

"It's a must! I didn't really knew what to expect here and didn't pack to many clothes. What do you say about going this weekend? We can stay in Seatle over the night and come Sunday back home." I said grinning at the thought.

"You are good, ok, Saturday morning we're gonna leave." She said being all smiles.

"Next class is going to start soon, we have to go!" I said grabbing her hand.

The day went quite well, at lunch I ate with the Cullens, the kids in school gave me weird glances but I wasn't affected. We talked about things, Alice convinced Rosalie to come this weekend and Emmett wanted to tag along. Edward was watching my every move when he thought I didn't pay attention to him.

Time passed really fast and the weekend came along really fast. It was Friday when I saw Emmett outside of my house. He was so funny when he didn't know what to do. I decided not to disturb him and went to my room and began to do my homework. After three hours I went to the kitchen to get a glass of water when I saw Emmett doing the same thing like three hours ago. Wasn't he conscious of what he was doing or the time that has past? I watched him and then I went down stairs and approached him from behind.

"You are going to make a hole there from moving so much!" I said.

"Oh, Kat, I didn't hear you coming. I was thinking if you wanted to go for a run but then I started thinking that you want to keep this a secret and everything and I got caught in my thinking!" He said explaining to me why he was there.

"You could have just asked and not staying here for the last three hours thinking." I said laughing and then continued. "I'd love to go for a run, but not here. It's to close and your family will sense me."

"Oh yah, forgot about the sensing possible enemies. Maybe another time!" He said all sad.

"Or you can piggyback me until it's safe and then we can run!" I said giving him a solution and I saw how in a split second his face become bright and he put a weird smile on his face.

"Ok!" He said and threw me on his back. I grabbed myself really well so I won't fall. He started running and I enjoyed the ride. It was twenty minutes later that we were somewhere in Canada I think because the place didn't looked familiar at all. "Welcome to Canada Princess!" he said helping me to get to the ground.

"Thank you!" I said and went back to my supernatural form.

Looking at the forest again with my vampire sight I saw how beautiful it was. Emmett now looked like a teenage boy, nothing special. He was a big bear but if I looked at him with my human eyes he looked way to handsome for a human but now he looks a little more handsome than an ordinary human, but still nothing extraordinary. I turned on all my powers and took a deep breath. I could smell and differentiate everything in the forest.

"What do you say about a running contest?" Emmett asked.

"Where is the finish?" I asked.

"At the boarding between states. Are you in?"

"Sure, but we have to bet on something, otherwise is no fun!" I said grinning at him.

"If you lose you have to tell everyone." He said.

"And if I win you'll be my slave for one week!"

"Deal." He said.

"I'll give you ten seconds advantage!" I said.

"You really want to tell everyone!" He stated.

"Go!" I said and started counting before I was ready to get in sound speed mode. "nine… ten".

It was good to feel every muscle contract and the venom in my body to start circulating. Running was always a pleasure. I could feel alive in this dead body. I never disliked being a vampire or human, usually I like more being a vampire than human because I never get tired, hungry, I don't need to shower or any other human needs. In a second I was behind Emmett and started running at normal speed which was faster than his speed. When he saw me behind him he tried to run faster but he still couldn't beat me. I was now besides him and I turned to face him while running. He looked at me with a stupefied expression and I winked at him. I turned around and waved at him while putting some speed in my feet. In three minutes I arrived at the border between states waited for him.

"You are fast!" He said trying to breath.

"I'm glad that now I have a slave!" I said smiling widely.

"Don't get perverted thoughts because I have a wife back home." He said all serious.

"Get me home, Richard will get there in a hour and I have to prepare dinner." I said changing back to human.

After the fifteen minute run he let me down and I ran inside to prepare something fast for dinner. I sent Emmett home. I went in my room to get my phone and saw that I had missed calls from an unknown number, my uncle and Santi. I first called my uncle to see what was the emergency.

"Why did you call?" I asked Aro rather harshly.

"Someone is making a vampire army in Seatle and maybe you can find out something!" He said to me.

"Next week, this weekend I'm going with the Cullen girls shopping and I haven't told them, only Emmett knows what I am."

"Ok, but the faster you find the better because we can get into action. And Santiago wants to let you know that your car will arrive Sunday in Seatle."

"Tell him thanks and I'll call you when I have news about everything!"

"Thank you and be careful belle, we miss you!"

"I miss you guys also, but this is life. Call you latter!" I said and closed the phone call.

This is going to become interesting because if there was going to be a war then I had to go into vampire mode in front of everyone. I called the unknown number so I could hear a familiar voice at the other end.

"Hello?" I asked.

" Hey Katerina, I wanted to know at what hour are we gonna leave tomorrow and where are you staying so we can come to get you." Alice's voice was at the other end of the phone.

"What do you say about ten!" I stated rather than asking. "As for my address, Emmett knows where I'm staying, because it would be really hard to explain."

"Ok, so at ten we'll see you!"


End file.
